La morada de rojas paredes
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: El sitial se cubría de rojo, desde que ellos estaban juntos al haber dejado todo lo que poseían, ese era el duro precio que tenían que pagar para poder ser uno, uno que diario iba desgastándoles, demostrándoles que la vida era dura.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla cuando están juntos. Después de haber abandonado su villa/organización, respectivamente.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**La morada de rojas paredes**

.

"¿Desde cuándo?" fueron las dudas grabadas en la mente de la Kunoichi de Suna, que se encontraba en medio de una cabaña manchada en sangre. Abrazada por un hombre. Uno que desplazaba por completo cualquier miedo que pudiera poseer.

Es que estaba ahí, con los brazos de el rodeándole y ella aferrada de igual manera.

─ ¿Desde cuándo? ─ Susurró para sí. Consciente de que el joven no le escuchaba. Estaba cansado, sostenido de ella, los hilos dorados de ambos se mezclaban, cubriendo por completo la faz del chico que permanecía con sus orbes cerrados

La joven fijó sus esmeraldas en la persona que abrazaba con toda su devoción, ambos manchados con sangre propia y ajena. Sus pensamientos se filtraban de su efigie, actuando, paseando sus delicadas manos por los mechones de Deidara.

Hace tiempo que mantenían patente una guerra que iba desapareciendo conforme avanzaban el número de batallas, de encuentros, de roces entre ellos. Sentía una gran candidez al estar ahí, pero prácticamente había traicionado a Suna y la persona que estaba con ella a aquella peligrosa organización…

Siempre todo lo que les rodeaba era de color carmín, no se podía evitar.

Akatsuki poseía numerosos aliados que iban en búsqueda del joven, siempre terminaba exhausto en los brazos de la rubia que se lamentaba por tenerlo en esas condiciones. Era un dolor tan insoportable como para desarmarla, pero tan aceptable como para aceptarlo por él. Y es que él se exigía demasiado, no permitía que le tocasen siquiera un cabello, por lo cual tenía que esforzarse de mas.

"Dos años" pensó la joven agachando su mirada, dos años en los que todos los lugares que visitaban terminaban con tapiz rojo, mas eso era desde que lo amaba…

Era algo raro…

Cuando había declarado odio eterno. Uno que nadie podría detener. Se había ido en búsqueda de este para matarlo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

El ahora era su ángel de hilos dorados y orbes azules. Solo le faltaban sus alas, alas que seguramente serían rojas a este punto, completamente bañadas impidiéndolo que se marchase: para surcar los cielos y alejarse de ella.

La rubia sabía qué a pesar de estar con sus ojos cerrados, Deidara se encontraba alerta. Lo sabía por la posición que tenia, pues no estaba descansando sobre ella, si no aferrándose cual si quisieran apartarla de su lado…

"Hace que tanto tiempo pareciera que te hago sufrir" pensó la joven agachando aun más la cabeza para qué choque suavemente contra la de su amado, deslizándose unas cálidas lágrimas que ya deseaban salir a estas alturas.

Es que sufría, sufría como Deidara no tenía idea…

La joven levanto su faz para tomar delicadamente al rubio para recargarlo sobre su pecho, abrazándolo, queriendo tenerlo cercas, este abrió levemente sus orbes azules, para cerrarlos nuevamente, paseando suavemente sus manos para asentarse en la cintura de la dama.

"Y es que te hago sufrir por que cuando me confesé, tu quedaste impactado… No te lo esperabas, más siendo que esa idea ni te pasaba por la cabeza, ahora veo que posiblemente fuera un error, me arrepiento de causarte tanto dolor" pensó acariciando con dulzura el cuerpo del chico, esforzándose por no llorar.

─ Te amo, Temari ─ Susurró el chico, sorprendiendo a la joven, pues a pesar de su condición se esforzaba en recordárselo.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, pasando por su mente todas las batallas que habían realizado, que el encaraba siempre. Como la única solución era matar al enemigo, manchando sus alas y los alrededores.

"Yo" pensó negando con la cabeza disipando las lagrimas, para abrazarle con algo más de fuerza ─ Yo también te amo ─ Claudicó para que el otro ascendiera a mirarle fijamente.

Temari le sonrió ampliamente, mientras el chico le liberaba sentándose frente a ella para mostrar igual una sonrisa, acercándose a la chica con la que tanto tiempo había pasado.

Acortando la distancia entre ambos, para besar delicadamente los sonrosados labios. Siendo perfectamente correspondido, para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo…

Un extraño sonido se emanó de los alrededores, abriéndose la puerta de aquel lugar donde pasaban la noche, para que el chico mirase hacia un costado ascendiendo para ponerse delante de la joven inmediatamente.

Para ver como aquellos individuos entrantes, al confirmar que se trataba de aquella pareja se abalanzan en su contra.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
